One Man Army
by Mookae
Summary: A crossover between HL/COD4/? that was inspired by "Call of Duty 4 Episode 1". Soap has been contracted by the Gman for a rather strange mission... More details later ON HIATUS UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK
1. Chapter 1 : The Recruits

_A/N: This crossover is mainly Half Life series/COD4, but I'll be introducing a third party later on. This is one of my first fanfics, so plz go easy on me!_

–

One Man Army

Chapter One: The Recruits

"Hind 6' o clock!"

It had been a week or so since Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish had last stepped on British soil. And he sure as hell didn't intend for it to be his last. The problem was, they had attracted a gunship on the way to the extraction point.

"Pick up that RPG and fire on the Hind!" Griggs shouted.

"Don't you think I know that already, dumb ass?!" Soap shouted, firing his last rocket at the gunship. It missed, however, and only made the gunship more aggressive, moving to the bridge ahead of them. Soap was brought to his knees in despair.

"Look, it's bugging off!" Captain Price yelled

"Thank god, now we- Oh, shit, it's about to-!" Griggs shouted, only to be stopped by...something. In fact, the entire Jeep came to a sudden stop. Soap looked up, shouting for them to keep moving, but found he couldn't speak. He looked at the Captain, and he was in a state of frozen shock, clearly thinking something along the lines of, _oh fuck, we're screwed._ Gaz and Griggs, of course, were probably thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, the background changed, leaving Soap floating above the bridge by himself. At this point, he cocked his gun, probably expecting some sort of monster to come out of nowhere, or something like that. But instead, he saw someone appear out of nowhere. He was an old, pale man, wearing a blue suit and clutching a briefcase holding who knows what. Then, he spoke.

"Before I present you with my...proposition, I would like for you to find out what happens if you refuse it."

The man pointed down. He looked , and was shocked.

The Hind blew up part of the bridge, and they crashed into some of the rubble, leaving them to fend for themselves. Within seconds, a gas tanker blew up, incapacitating everyone. Then, Zakhaev himself walked down the bridge, executing everyone in sight. As he closed in on Soap, the man stopped time again, leaving Zakhaev staring at the Soap below.

"I do not wish to show the more gruesome details, but, needless to say, you will all die. Now then, if you are willing to join my...organization, please do us all a favor and take the shot...we'll be waiting."

Then, he suddenly found himself back in the Jeep, about five seconds earlier, right before he shot at first. Of course, time was still frozen, so Soap quickly aimed his RPG.

He fired. Time went back to normal. The Hind blew up.

"Good shot, mate!" Gaz yelled, "now lets get outta here."

"Agreed, hang on!" Captain Price yelled. He stepped on the gas and hurtled at the roadblock, where Zakhaev was. Zakhaev back was turned, though, and he saw it coming just in time to realize what was happening.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" Zakhaev shouted into thin air just before he was run over by the Jeep. By this point, The group was practically flying into the evac zone and made it into the helicopter just before more soldiers arrived.

"huff...I need to retire" Captain Price said, almost passing out.

"Yea, well hold off the discharge until we get a couple pints in." Gaz replied, " After this, we might have caused more trouble in the middle east than good...Soap, you O.K.?"

"ugh...never...again..." Soap, having only been with the squad for a week, quickly passed out from exhaustion as the helicopter flew them home.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 : The Bench Warmer

_seiichi:Long story short, by the end of COD4, it was pretty clear that Soap and his squad could kick ass, so Gman couldn't resist doing a little misdirection to take them in. Besides, they'd already ruined Zakhaev's deal with him, so he had to do something._

One Man Army

Chapter Two: The Bench Warmer

A soldier sat alone in the cockpit of a plane. What was he doing? Probably thinking, about himself, about his family back home, or maybe even still about how unlucky he was to end up on the Black Mesa mission. He was Corporal Adrian Shepard, and despite staying in the helicopter for years, he was still scared. Of what, I cannot say, but they were likely all but absolved when the Gman came back in.

"Mr. Shepard...we meet again. I trust your detainment was enjoyable, hmm? Either way, it's time for your next assignment. I trust it will be a very enjoyable experience for you, especially after how long you've been in here. So please, Mr. Shepard, get your things together...it's your stop."

Then, he saw a flash, and woke up in what was clearly a different helicopter. He was landing near a group of warehouses, next to what seemed to be a training field. "Alright, buddy, you ready for your first day of hell?" the pilot yelled to him, "These guys are the best of the best, at least in the S.A.S., anyways, so you might wanna listen to them carefully." Shepard nodded, thinking, _it's like advanced training day all over again..._ He exited the helicopter and went into the warehouse in the middle. The door opened, and he found himself staring at the man in the center, a mustached man with a fishing hat.

"So you're the new guy, eh? Straight from America, it seems. Maybe Griggs will recognize him, eh Soap? Anyways, uh...Shepard. Down here you'll be training with Soap. Don't worry, he's only been here a week, although I'll admit he can take down a Hind pretty damn easily. Now I want you to have a go at the cargo ship solo. The squadron record belongs to Soap with about 12 seconds. But you'll be lucky to get 20, from the looks of you."

"Yeah," Gaz said, "he's barely got enough stuff in him to feed a Roach...or mate with one, for that matter. Anyways, go on, we'll be watching."

On his first try, he got 25 seconds, on his second, 14, and on his third, he was a tenth of a second short of Soap's record.

"My, my, looks like you have competition, Soap," Captain Price said, "I guess it's a good thing you're as scrawny as a Roach. You can call him that if you want, Soap"

"yeah, yeah," Soap finally replied, "but can we get back to work now? I'm about ready to shoot you, sir."

Adrian took a careful look at Soap. _Those eyes...heh, it seems he's in on it, then._

"Alright, now lets head back to the barracks. The chopper will be here for our briefing at 0200 tomorrow."

End of Chapter Two

_A/N:don't worry, Freeman will make an appearance, just not yet. And plz review! _


	3. Chapter 3 : The QB

One Man Army

Chapter 3 : The QB

It had been a few months now since Adrian first joined Bravo Six. The squad had been on more top secret missions together than the average secret service agent, and was about to make the final push to end the U.S.'s War on Terrorism. If only things went as planned...

"Alright, boys, this is it. Pull this off, and we're on paid vacation," Gaz said as they boarded the helicopter.

"Yea, well whoever gets on the chopper last on evac will have to pay for drinks for a week," Adrian replied, "I'm sure Griggs and his fat ass have a big wallet."

"Hey, man, that's unfair! It's a genetic thing." Griggs yelled, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, and so is your RPD" Soap replied. They all laughed at that as they took off.

"Alright, calm down and listen: as we know, a group of Zakhaev's top lieutenants have taken control of the terrorist army shortly after our last stand a while back. We've recently found their HQ, a rather stereotypical mansion at the edge of a major middle eastern city. We don't wanna take any chances, so we're going to launch a three pronged attack. Me and Gaz will go up front with most of the squad and take the bulk of the army. Soap, you and Adrian will go from behind and work your way through the upper floors as we make our way inside. Griggs and the U.S. Army will land on the roof shortly after you two enter. We will attempt to gather the enemy into one last, strangled force to finish them off. Understood? O.K., now lock and load, we'll be there soon."

When they got there, everything did start as planned. Everyone made their way through the base, efficiently taking out soldier after soldier. Griggs, of course, has started a massacre of sorts on the roof, while the bulk of bravo six was making their way through to secure all exits. Soap and Adrian were chasing after the lieutenants when it happened.

"Alright, Adrian," Soap said through their radios, "The bastards have set up shop inside the main bedroom. Ready for a bang and shoot?"

"Got it, bang and-GAH!" Adrian appeared to be having some sort of seizure.

"Adrian! What's wro-" He, too had been struck with a spasm. Just then, the terrorists stormed through the door, about to shoot them, when time stopped. Then, they both began seeing very strange visions. First was a giant portal, with...things coming out and attacking everyone. Then, they saw a soldier with a strange white gas mask, staring at them. But, finally, they saw a man in an orange suit, who lead what appeared to be rebels against them, quickly bashing their heads in with a crowbar. Then, the voice.

"...Mr. Shepard, Mr. Mactavish, it's time for each of you to live up to your contract. Remember, I control the fate of your squad mates, and if you fail to perform, I will bring you back here, only with out your weapons..."

Then, they saw another vision of the man in the orange suit. He was single handedly taking entire squads of the men in gas masks inside of a skyscraper, and was racing upwards, towards what appeared to be a man in a giant, bubble shaped elevator. Then, everything went to hell as an explosion rocked the building, leaving him to die. Except, he didn't. Time froze as the man in the blue suit had a few words with him, then he lay down, asleep, as the man teleported him away, as his accomplice, who had just caught up with him, smashed into the room behind her and fell into an elevator shaft.

"That man...will be your leader from now on...follow his orders, and your squad mates will remain in stasis, safe from all harm possible. Until that time comes when I will be in need of your services, however, you two must have a rest...good night, boys, and trust me, the nightmare you experience will be very real, indeed, heh heh heh..."

The two tried to fight it as much as they could, each dearly wanting to tear the man's entrails out, but they slowly fell into a deep sleep, one that lasted over five hundred years. They slept through war, rebellion, and peace. They slept through hundreds after hundreds of spaceships leaving the Earth. They even slept through quite a few wars, and an invasion at that. And when they woke, the first thing on their minds was pretty hard not to guess.

_Oh shit._

_A/N:Well, that's the last you'll see of Earth for a while, at least in this fic. R, R, and show off to others XD. And bonus points to those who can guess the third party in this crossover :)._


End file.
